


谎言之下

by shiroikamikire



Category: Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Execution, Gen, Gore, Massacre, Violence, autonomy, it was supposed to be 10k words but idk why it's 1k now
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroikamikire/pseuds/shiroikamikire
Summary: 被谎言所控制的主教又是如何被控制的？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 胡写的，真的，我流lore

父亲于亚历山大而言究竟是什么？

他的父亲同时也是众生的父亲，他与人拥有同一个父亲。只是他是父亲的血亲，而众生都想成为他父亲的血亲。

亚历山大的父亲，神谕卢锡安，并未填满他的童年，相反他的哥哥达米安倒是常伴他左右。

他与达米安在阿克斯的教堂中和跪地的信徒无数次仰视着他们的父亲，而神谕只是将他的微笑与祝福一视同仁地给予所有人，并未多看一眼他两个年幼的儿子。

每当在教堂中父亲的视线扫过他们的方向时，亚历山大都能真切地感觉到哥哥牵着他的那只手紧了又紧，最后在父亲视线离开他们后放下他的手。手心沁出的汗几乎要浸皱两人指腹的皮肤，掌心潮湿得要发霉。

也许达米安在期待着父亲的注视。亚历山大自己又何尝不是呢？

父爱，所有孩子都对此没什么概念。这是个谁也要不够的东西，越给越嫌少。若是哪天父亲牵他的手，他就想叫父亲从此牵下去。同样的，只要父亲张开双臂拥抱他，他就想叫父亲永远不放开。

 

“为什么这么多人都崇拜父亲？”亚历山大某次从礼拜回来后，在灯光昏暗的卧室里问他年长的兄弟，“甚至叫我们的父亲为父亲？”

“父亲是值得崇拜的人，他给予了我们一切。”达米安合上手中的祈祷诗，停止背诵，“他是神明的代言，而神明创造了我们。”

闻言，亚历山大掀起被子翻身下床，没两步便跃起扑在他哥哥的床上：“那就是父亲生下了我们？”

达米安扑哧一声，方才还一本正经的脸上出现两个酒窝：“你这哪来的歪理……”

“我自己想的！”

亚历山大耷拉下来小脸，赌气似的翻个身隔着被子趴在哥哥膝上，一双棕眼佯作生气恶狠狠地瞪了一眼达米安。结果哥哥并没有像以前那样配合他低头认错，而是坐起身，将手中的经文放到亚历山大面前。

“你这几天没好好背书吧，”达米安托起亚历山大的脑袋，让小孩从自己被压得发麻的膝盖上挪开，“神性就写在教会的书里。要是让那些牧师知道神的骨肉竟然连神性都不知道，还不得笑掉大牙？”

兄长的教训并未让亚历山大收敛多少。他烦躁地翻开书，胡乱浏览了前两页的七神纪便啪地合上书撇到床尾。精装书的圆背撞到床柱，随即陷进绒被里。亚历山大抬头见着达米安的脸，表情依旧和平常一般恳挚，烛焰藏在他哥哥的眼睛里发着微光，看得他鼻子一酸：

“你知道，你什么都知道。父亲每次传召的都是你，他最疼爱你。”

达米安被弟弟发着颤的声音惊得一愣神，这孩子说哭就哭，下嘴唇都止不住颤。但达米安自己也不知道该如何解释，因为弟弟所说确实属实：卢锡安与他见面的次数更多，因此也在他身上放了更多精力。

“达米安，”亚历山大垂下脑袋盘膝坐在达米安的床上，抹了两把眼睛，然后揪紧被套揉成一团，指节都捏得泛白，“你给我讲讲吧，讲讲父亲……”

这确实对亚历山大不公平。他的幼弟比他更渴望父亲的爱，可父亲有自己的意志，而神谕的意志不会为两个小孩所左右。

正当达米安开口想对亚历山大说些什么安慰的话时，弟弟却两手拿起经文塞回达米安的手里，自己扶着床柱下了床，只有达米安的被子上还剩下点暖融融的余温。

亚历山大爬回床上，吹熄蜡烛，整间卧室陷入黑暗。达米安听见床头柜的另一边传来弟弟因为鼻塞含糊不清的声音：“算了，我要自己问他。”

于是兄弟俩都不再作声。达米安怀里抱着祷文，平躺在床上瞪着天花板。窗外的月光从帘子缝挤进来，在天花板和地板上投了一对对称的影。达米安放轻呼吸，听见幼弟窝在被子里的抽泣声。但亚历山大只哭了一小会儿便止了声，哽咽着想要吞下所有的思念。

直至亚历山大那边的哭声慢慢变成平缓的呼吸声时达米安都没能安心合眼。他也想让父亲多看看亚历山大，他甚至想把自己得到的那一份爱都分给亚历山大，但是这些可能吗？没来由  
地，愧疚自达米安的胸腔里升腾翻滚，连祈祷都无法使他心静神宁。

枕边的一声猫叫打断了达米安的思绪。“喵呜”一声，轻轻软软的，湿润的东西蹭过达米安的脸颊。小孩转过头，看见一只猫蹲坐在他的枕头边，鼻尖还在蹭他的脸。月光在猫的身上留下一圈辉光，绒毛显得比平时都要白。

他瞅见猫脖子上的项圈才发现它的身份，达米安竭力忍住自己坐起身的冲动，悄声惊呼：“阿户大人！”

而白猫也只是“哼”一声当做回应。

达米安轻手轻脚地将经文压在枕头下，侧过身握住猫咪的右前爪，满心诚恳道：

“阿户大人，拜托你帮帮我好吗？”

“喵呜？”

白猫抽出爪子舔了两口，擦完脸后坐得端端正正聆听达米安的诉求。

 

一大早，阿户领主出人意料地没有来兄弟俩的房间叫醒他们，亚历山大也得以偷偷懒，多睡一会儿。枕头面昨晚被他的眼泪打湿了一小片，风干之后的触感让亚历山大直皱眉，不过他也懒得去给枕头翻个面。

半梦半醒之间他听见门外缓慢坚定的脚步声，越来越响。亚历山大猜想这并不是阿户领主，因为他常年以猫的形象示人，所以走路时都带了些猫轻巧的习惯。他坐起身，无论是谁来他们兄弟俩的卧室，他都得起床了。

亚历山大拎起挂在床尾的上衣抖了抖，套到头上。同时他看见雕花木门被外面的人开了一条缝，那条缝仅不到半秒就被撑开，一个高大的人影透过这缝进来了。

亚历山大目瞪口呆地看着来人，他的父亲不再穿着神谕的华服，也隐去了身上所有的光辉，来到了他的卧室。

“父、父亲，”亚历山大吞吞吐吐地拼出了他说过无数遍的词，“达米安他不在这里……”

“我知道。”

卢锡安的声音不像在教会里那样威严锋利，他走过来坐在床边，像亚历山大那些朋友的父亲一样揉了揉孩子的脑袋：“我是来见你的，亚历山大。”


	2. Chapter 2

亚历山大微笑着给他面前的青年一个拥抱。青年比他高半个头，所以拥抱的时候青年的下巴索性搭在了亚历山大的肩上，硌得亚历山大心里无声地痛呼。

“得了，达米安，”亚历山大拍拍达米安的后背，手心拍在冰凉的锁子甲上就像拍冰块般，冻得他手一缩，“又不是小时候。”

入了秋的阿克斯不比以往，今年比任何时候都要冷些。七神没有多给这座绿维珑的圣城任何眷顾，只让它这么冷着去，直到落叶覆满街道，表层结着薄薄的霜。

达米安放过自己可怜的小弟，打趣道：“以前我们每次分开你都要抱一下，我这也是习惯。”

白雾随着他嘴巴一开一合逸散出来，欢欣地升腾到空中，和冷风一起漂流。亚历山大搓了搓手，望着达米安被风吹得通红的脸颊，忍不住感叹起天气来：“最近真是冷得要命，我还以为入冬了。”

“是啊，”达米安突然拔高了声音，意识到自己说话破音后他尴尬地清清嗓子，继续道，“连伊戈娜都开始抱怨个不停。你要知道以前这个季节她照样穿夏装。”

“又三句不离伊戈娜？”亚历山大一挑眉，故意揶揄他的哥哥，结果得到的是达米安的笑骂，还有砸在他肩膀上的拳头。

达米安隔着亚历山大的斗篷揉揉自己方才砸过的地方，简单对小弟道了个别：“我先回去了，你到时候回来别忘了问候父亲，他挺想你的。”

亚历山大看着他的哥哥背着鸢盾渐行渐远的背影，神色复杂。他头也不回地转过身，拽紧衣领防止冷风灌进去，亦步亦趋地往回走。风吹走了他脸颊的温度，冷气直将他的眼泪都逼出来。

若是没有达米安从中干涉，也许神谕依旧会像十年前一样对他不冷不热，他是神谕的儿子，也仅仅是儿子而已。亚历山大也不是没想过用自己的成就争取父亲的重视，但是达米安比他强太多：坚毅，果决，聪颖。他的哥哥仿佛就是为统治而生的——而达米安甚至不是神谕的亲生儿子。

是不是亲生又如何，达米安一直都是他的好哥哥。

 

在被送往主教那里研学前，神谕便单独召见了亚历山大，对亚历山大道出了达米安的身世，“达米安是被抱养的孩子。”

“是又如何呢？”当时只有十二岁的亚历山大对此毫不介意，他给他的父亲抛出了一个反问，“他是神赐的孩子，也是我的哥哥。”

神谕露出了他极少给人看的笑容，灰白的络腮胡底下是勾起的嘴唇，卢锡安满眼笑意地夸赞了他的好孩子，这又给亚历山大的心里埋下点希望。

自此之后兄弟俩便分道扬镳，他们在大巫师的安排下走上了不同的道路。达米安想要磨炼身体技艺，于是加入了圣殿骑士团。而亚历山大意图学习与教会和政治相关的知识，便被送到主教手上，叫大主教亲自教授。

这些“想要在政界一展身手”之类的理由不过是亚历山大为他的私心找来的冠冕堂皇的修饰而已。他自己心里清楚得很：他想接近父亲的神性，比达米安还要近。他想成为父亲的接班人，下一个神谕。

事与愿违。

三年来他一直从他人口中听到达米安如何年少有成，但亚历山大自己却跟着主教每日过着苦行僧的生活。除了来自教会更加严厉的要求以外，神谕骨血的身份并不能给他带来什么优势。他只是一个小教士罢了。

唯一的安慰便是达米安每个月的拜访。达米安时常会抽空看他，同他小聚，有时还会充当神谕的传话筒。如此日复一日年复一年，亚历山大发自内心地认为达米安就是他与卢锡安之间牢固的桥梁，达米安就是七神赐给他父亲，赐给他的那个圣子。与之相比，在亚历山大心中那阴暗角落里生根发芽的、对兄长的嫉妒与不满也跟那些细枝末节的小事一般不值一提。

 

亚历山大步履匆匆，被冷得汗毛直竖的双腿支撑他回到教堂的最后一段路。这是他修习的最后一周，之后他就可以回自己三年来从未踏进过一步的家。

回家。他突然有些畏惧了，像从未见过魔法的人对突然跃动在人指尖上的火花那样，对陌生事物的恐惧。他对回家这个字眼儿感到畏惧。亚历山大明白他只是太久没有回去了，他害怕他会对家感到陌生，或是家会对他感到陌生。

总之先熬完这周吧。亚历山大在教堂的实木大门前驻足，一口冷气被他吸入肺中暖热，然后他向前一步推开了门。


	3. Chapter 3

童年那少爷一般无忧无虑的生活早已经没了，亚历山大回家几乎快捱过了一整个冬天才明白这一点。早在他踏出家门的那天他便再也回不到过去。

自打他回到家中，阿户领主仿佛是第二个主教一样教授亚历山大，而亚历山大自己也乐得遵循三年来养成的生活习惯：孤单，自律，比任何自称是神谕子民的人更加虔诚。只是期间他终于能多见几次父亲，若是生活能一直如此那也不错。

如无意外，日后某一天他会爬到主教的位置，像之前的主教那般高举卢锡安的圣约，在信徒的一片赞颂声中成为父亲的延续。达米安迟早也会成为骑士团的领袖，他会以剑和盾为誓保卫绿维珑的神谕。亚历山大毫不怀疑：他们有一天将同父亲并肩而立，成为神谕，神性的一部分。

 

可惜现实充满了意外。亚历山大被迫坐在书桌前聆听着阿户领主的抱怨，捂着脸痛苦地呻吟了一声。

“达米安那个小子还是个小不点时挺乖啊，”白猫端坐在桌上啃食着亚历山大带过来的鱼干，口吐人言，几粒鱼肉从他嘴里漏到桌面上，“怎么现在越来越叛逆了？”

其实亚历山大并不太理解阿户领主的抱怨，就他此前三年跟达米安的小聚来看，彼时他的兄长依旧是以前那个温良恭顺的大男孩。他正想要开口反驳，那只狼吞虎咽的白猫又打断了他。

“最近这几个月他天天给那个老巫师赞达罗还有我甩脸色，这些不算什么，”猫咪声音越发高了，他的右前爪跟着他话里的重音拍起桌子，“之前几次神谕传召，他要么不去，要么刚去了就找理由推脱。那是神谕，更是他爸！”言及此处，猫咪的爪子也拍累了，他最后的几句话也变成了“呜喵喵喵”无意义的叫声，听得亚历山大一愣一愣。

按理说达米安不会抵触神谕到如此地步，但是眼前阿户领主的“证言”却沉甸甸地摆在他面前。谅是源力王复活的消息都无法使他的心脏再沉一分——他感觉自己的胃液开始消化起了那团跳动的肉，两块内脏纠缠在一起，被梗住了。真要命。

教士亚历山大伸手揉了揉阿户领主的脑袋，抚平了炸开的白毛：“那我去跟达米安谈谈吧，我也有段时间没见他了，上次见还是去年。”

猫咪闻言，顺势在亚历山大手心里多蹭了两下脑袋，湿乎乎的鼻子还要拱一拱才作罢：“还是你这孩子听话，越长越省心。”

亚历山大一脸忧愁地推开夹缝里全是鱼干屑的书籍，哀叹一声摊在书桌前，满脑子只剩下一个问题：达米安还是以前的达米安吗？


	4. Chapter 4

兵营的屋顶上还有些雪没融化，早春之际还牢牢地贴着建筑，与嫩绿格格不入的白躲在檐上，怕什么时候也落在地上摔得细碎。士兵三三两两地在营区院子里操练，寒冬的劲还没过去，风一吹还是能冻到骨子里，但他们似乎对外界气温的变化毫无感觉。亚历大平生最怕冬春交接的日子，似乎全世界只他觉得这还远远不够暖的意思。

亚历山大绕开一队跑步操练的士兵，两手握拳紧缩在袖口里，咬紧了后槽牙忍耐上下牙打颤的本能赶去达米安所在的营房。那些个毛头新兵一边喊着号子一边将地踏得一震一震的，亚历山大也差一点被带得同样踏着他们的训练号子的节奏走路了。屋侧一团吞了灰的雪同样被震到地上，细碎地落在教士鞋边，溅脏了他的袍脚。亚历山大没去理会，拐了个弯径自进了营房里。

在军队里找达米安并不是什么难事，只要摆出一张笑脸，直接报名字，随便一个兵都能轻车熟路地领着来人直接到达米安屋的门口——不过他们一般不会有此等机会。

士兵鞋跟一碰，敬了个礼同亚历山大告别后便离开了营房。亚历山大屈指轻敲木门，空洞的叩门声回响在走廊，里屋却没有传来被木头过滤的应答声。

再敲一遍？

还没等亚历山大的手指再度落到门上，门便从里面打开了。比他高半头的哥哥诧异地看着来人，脸上神情复杂——几乎什么神情都有，就是没有见到幼弟的欢喜。

达米安一身布衣，站在门打开的缝前，沉默了一会儿，连亚历山大都看得出来他在费力组织语言，之后才开口：“你来了。”

“是的。”亚历山大站定，只有双手还局促不安地在身子两边揉搓着衣角，“我能进来吗？”

“当然可以。”

言毕亚历山大松了一口气，他方才看见达米安的神情，以为自己又要同阿户领主一样吃闭门羹了。他松开衣角，达米安彻底打开门时屋内温暖的空气尽数包裹了他全身，他冻得通红的脸也得到了温暖的抚慰，便忍不住舒爽地叹息出声。

“本来就怕冷还出门，”达米安在亚历山大背后关上门，招呼弟弟坐到火炉边，自己去倒了一杯纯水端着过来了，“坐吧，暖暖身子。”

亚历山大环顾四周：一张床，两把椅子，一个火炉，再来上两张一大一小的桌子。这就是达米安整个房间的布置了。他又想到小时候富足舒适的生活，简直是天壤之别，达米安究竟是如何适应下来的？若是让亚历山大与达米安交换，亚历山大猜想自己肯定在第一个月就无法坚持这种简朴的兵营生活了。

“喝水吗？”木头与木头碰撞的声音唤回了亚历山大的注意力。达米安在他面前的桌子上放了一杯水，自己则是坐在弟弟的对面，整个人的重心放在椅背：“你自己主动来找我，头一回啊。”

亚历山大瞟了一眼达米安身后留着压痕的床铺，被子还整整齐齐地坐在床头，应了一声：“是，有段时间没见了，想来看看。你刚起？”

“刚起来不久，然后你来了。”达米安搓搓脸，火光映出了他双眼周围的黑圈，“找我有事？”

兄长直截了当的问话一时让亚历山大不知从何答起——他可不想有什么误会滋生于兄弟俩之间，毕竟他自己并不是做事目的性过于强的人，这就是一场普通的对话罢了。于是他答道：“你一整个冬天没回来，我怕你出什么事了。”

达米安抬眼，看着弟弟端坐的模样笑出声，脸上疲惫神情更甚：“我还在服役期间。再说了，我怎么会出事？把你那点担心的精力放在有用的地方上吧。”

“比如怎么劝阿户大人安静些？”亚历山大端起水杯，啜了一小口，冰冰凉地从他的食道落进腹中，“有时还是受不了他的说教。”

“没错，”达米安点头表示赞同，“会魔法的老头子而已，烦得我没心情回家。上次我因为急着去见伊戈娜推掉了和父亲见面，结果那只臭猫还有赞达罗跟着我骂了大半个小时，看见他们就一股无名火。”

伊戈娜到底是何许人也，亚历山大对这个女人产生了些许好奇心，能让他的哥哥放弃父亲选择她？他的直觉认为这好奇心是危险的，或许达米安也是因为同样的好奇心才义无反顾地拜倒在她石榴裙下。

“如果你能带她——”

门被打开了。

一个年约二十的秀丽女人转身轻轻合上门，在达米安反应过来之前走到了达米安的身后。她行走的姿势很像一只猫。亚历山大想。她身上所着衣物极少，在这个连青春期的男孩都要穿得严实的季节，她仿佛就是身处夏天一般。来人伏在达米安肩上，朝达米安的耳边轻声吹气：“亲爱的，我来了。”

她的到来让达米安忘记了亚历山大的存在，他忙不迭地转过身握住女人的纤纤柔荑，声音里略带担忧：“你父亲同意你来了？”

她咯咯笑道：“老卡林才不知道。”

“那没人记得你来了吧。”

“亲爱的，你忘了我是女巫吗？”

那这就是伊戈娜了，他的兄长心心念念，三句不离的伊戈娜。神谕的儿子正与一个妖艳的女巫展开一场罗曼史。亚历山大眼巴巴地瞪着两人的互动，一句话都不说。伊戈娜的脸是极美的，但亚历山大无法否认的是他现在也极端厌恶伊戈娜的脸了。这可是个女巫，神的孩子怎能被女巫玷污？

“看看这个小可怜，在达米安的房间里干什么呢，嗯？”此时伊戈娜抬头，终于仁慈地理会了亚历山大。教士看见女巫抬起了左手，似乎是准备施法。

情况不妙，可亚历山大也根本来不及应对。他情急之下朝达米安投去了一个求救的目光，于是他的好哥哥捉住伊戈娜细嫩的手腕制止自己的恋人进一步行动：“别这样，他是我弟弟。”

“那你得保证他守口如瓶。”

达米安微笑着轻捏他恋人的手腕，似乎对自己的弟弟充满信心：“他可是我弟弟，这还不够你信任他吗？”

“我不信任除你以外的人。”

你侬我侬的罗曼情节，亚历山大今天在自己的厌恶表单上新增了一项条目。他在两人互诉衷肠时站起身离开了火源，他努力保持自然的表情对达米安道别：“那我也不应该打扰你们了。达米安，有空记得回来，起码为了我回来。”

下一秒他卷着最后一点余温，几乎是逃一样冲出了达米安的屋子。

木门在亚历山大身后关闭，锁扣“咔哒”一声扣得严严实实，他深吸一口气，不让自己的怒气吞噬理智。

为了女巫而放弃神谕。这是亵渎，这绝对是亵渎。他要在达米安被侵蚀之前阻止伊戈娜的亵渎。

 

“父亲。”

“好孩子，亚历山大。”神谕离开了自己的座位，祝福之光从宝座的顶上逸散至整个房间。他看着自己的孩子几乎无力地站在他面前：“亚历山大，为什么我看见你的内心充满痛苦？”  
教士抬起头，眼中只剩下父亲和父亲的祝福：“因为达米安，我害怕会失去他。”

“他是神赐的孩子，永远不会离开我们。”卢锡安一步一步接近亚历山大，有力而温暖的手掌扶着亚历山大的肩。“究竟发生了什么？”

“一个女巫，名叫伊戈娜。她自称是卡林之女”亚历山大几乎是哽咽着报出了他所知的信息，几滴眼泪离开了他的下睫毛落到地上。这些泪水是他背叛兄长的记号，想及此处他更忍不住哭泣。

“卡林……”

卢锡安在口中咀嚼回味这有着两个音节的名字，满脸的不可置信，按在亚历山大双肩的手紧了又松。最后他选择再一次将儿子拥进怀里。

“好孩子，不要害怕。我会将达米安带回来的。”

从黑环的手里带回来。神谕并没有将其说出口。


	5. Chapter 5

最终七神还是让亚历山大付出了背叛兄弟的代价。

他守在审判庭几百步开外的路上，与暴怒的达米安正面对峙。

庭外的卫兵被撤走，防止达米安失去理智大杀四方。而庭内卢锡安正在审判伊戈娜，那个黑环的教女。他绝对不能让达米安再前进一步。

这是他十五年来第一次见达米安发怒，他的哥哥不再虔诚，也不再同以前那样温良。达米安提着剑准备闯入审判庭，亚历山大清楚如果达米安踏进那座建筑一步，达米安就再也不可能回到过去。从此达米安就会脱离这个家，脱离信仰。

但亚历山大想不明白：他错了吗？阻止兄长被巫术荼毒，他错了吗？

长久以来阿克斯城不见放晴，今天云层终于被隐形的手指掸开，阳光痛痛快快地冲出来落到地上。亚历山大感觉自己背后有暖意，但这点暖意也无法暖回他的心寒。

他的哥哥依旧穿着脏兮兮的便衣，手里的剑反射着阳光，晃得亚历山大眼睛疼。达米安额头青筋暴起，连脖子都梗得通红。他放下剑，剑尖搭在地上，冷淡地命令亚历山大：“让开。”

“不。”

亚历山大轻声回答他的哥哥，下一刻他便像小猫一般被达米安拽住衣襟拎了起来。他踮起脚，尽量不让自己失去平衡倒下去。亚历山大避开达米安盛满怒火的视线，在达米安的注视下他的懦弱本性一览无遗。他怕达米安露出凶恶的神情，神谕啊，他真的怕得要命。

他在向父亲报信后每晚都能梦见达米安，或悲伤或愤怒，只质问他：“为什么背叛我？”他不能回答也无法回答，每个梦的结局都是他溺死在自己的血中。

现实没有让亚历山大失望，梦境成真了。

“你真可悲。”达米安盯了亚历山大好一会儿，“像条狗一样摇尾乞怜神谕那仅剩不多的爱。”

达米安像扔垃圾一般把亚历山大甩到地上，提起剑继续往审判庭的方向前进。

亚历山大丝毫不管方才达米安是如何对他恶言相向，如何厌恶他，他从地上爬起来抱住了达米安的手臂，硬要把达米安往回拽。

“你是不是以为我不敢杀你？”愤怒的青年攥住亚历山大的金发，手上力气越来越大。单是比身体素质亚历山大根本不敌达米安，他毫无悬念地被达米安从身上剥下来，倒在路上。

还没等亚历山大站起身，达米安的影子就已覆盖了他。一丝冰凉感抵在喉咙前，亚历山大抬头看见达米安面无表情、逆光的脸，他差一点因为恐惧而开不了口：“你为了她值得吗？值得背弃父亲吗？”教士的声音不由自主地颤抖起来，他害怕自己的喉咙会在震动中撞到剑尖，从此一命呜呼，还往达米安的手里抹了自己的血。

闻言达米安嘶哑地笑了，他的笑声粗粝尖锐，直直往亚历山大的心口划了几刀：“背弃？我？难道不是你背弃了我？弟弟！现在卢锡安也背弃了我！”

“我们想要救你！”亚历山大克服了恐惧，报以嘶吼。

“我不需要你这种虫豸拯救我。”他收回剑，往亚历山大的腹部踹了一脚。确定亚历山大爬不起来后转身奔向大门。

腹部的剧痛令亚历山大蜷起身子，肠道几乎要断成三截，冷汗流水般往肌肤外渗。当他瞅见达米安继续前进的身影时他也顾不上疼了，咬紧了后槽牙站起来，依然执着地想要阻拦兄长的去路。

 

“……因此也只有死亡能清洗你的罪恶。”

众人的父进行了最后的审判，庭内只有三人：他，伊戈娜，以及赞达罗。他举起剑，叫伊戈娜沉默着迎接她的结局。

死在卢锡安手上的人有不少，但亲手处决又是另外一回事。高贵的神抬起了他高贵的手，他的剑与建筑的大门同时行动。

达米安冲进来时见到的第一幕便是伊戈娜人头落地。

血水汩汩地流，滚落在地的人头还分明眨着眼。血肉模糊的切口刺痛了达米安的神经。他扔掉剑，在父亲和法师的注视下一步一步，踏着血，走到尸体身边。

他蹲下身，用力抱了抱伊戈娜尚存余温的躯体：“亲爱的，我来了。”

卢锡安出人意料地没去阻拦达米安，任由他的养子怀抱着伊戈娜的尸体抽泣。

“你是凶手，”达米安嗫嚅道，声音比破碎的血肉还粘稠。他看向大门，亚历山大正好也捂着痛处进来了，“而你是帮凶。”

“我应该称颂吗？称颂一个神，一个父亲的暴行？”

卢锡安一时无言，他开口想要安抚身心几乎在破碎边缘的儿子，却一个字也说不出来。

而在赞达罗看来却是另外的情形：达米安在与父亲说话时同样在施展法术，是伊戈娜传授他的法术。老法师想用杖击打达米安，阻止达米安施展成功。然而就在他的法杖即将碰到达米安的衣服时扑了个空。

达米安在神谕，赞达罗，和亚历山大的眼前凭空消失了。

“……达米安？”

此时亚历山大才大梦初醒般冲进来，跌跌撞撞地冲到原先达米安半跪的地方——那里的血水还留着达米安的鞋印。他跪在那里，袍子吸饱了血，竟然显得这教士身上有一种残忍的虔诚。

“父亲！达米安去哪了……他去哪了……！”

亚历山大两手沾满血，揪紧了卢锡安的袍角。他哭啊，喊啊，嘶声问他的父亲达米安去了何处。

一个父亲失去了儿子，而一个弟弟失去了哥哥。


	6. Chapter 6

主教听见了大教堂内众人的呼唤声，像儿子呼唤父亲一样凄厉。乌云也不曾因他们的呼喊而散开，这两天越积越厚，就像神谕战死的那一天一样，压得人喘不过气来。

主教在门前驻足了许久，直到周围人都将注意力放回祈祷上。他抬起胳膊，挥挥手，示意身后的护卫退下。

一阵七零八落的铁甲碰撞声，主教的身后只剩下了一个白袍的净源女导师。

“达利斯。”

主教背对着净源导师，透过鲜血之路前的信众门去看尽头卢锡安的雕像。

“请讲，大人。”

背后是达利斯冰冷不带感情的回应。

主教背着手，长叹一声：“你也退下吧。”

净源导师以干脆利落的渐弱脚步声回答了主教。

亚历山大看着那些近乎疯狂的信徒们，想到自己曾经也如此疯狂，疯狂地将他的爱呈给父亲。达米安说得没错，那时他就像一条摇尾乞求神谕爱他的狗。将近十年的时光流过，他现在依旧没变，他现在依旧活在父亲的阴影下——亚历山大并不重要，只有神谕的骨血才举足轻重。

这还要拜达米安所赐，达米安的毁灭同样带走了父亲，留给亚历山大一地狼藉。他同时是神谕的骄傲，也是神谕的瑕玷。他是神谕那无能且优柔寡断的孩子，也是神谕最后的接任者。  
该去看看父亲了。亚历山大如此想着，迈出了第一步。

 

“我们的第一步就是要将达米安的军队引入精灵居住的森林中。”

卢锡安召集了他的内阁，与他的谋士们分享了他的计划。亚历山大作为卢锡安的孩子自然也参与了会议，然而他毫无发言的机会，只能聆听内阁的讨论。

整场会议都在结界中秘密地进行，黑环的间谍渗入了教团，如果计划泄露那么卢锡安最后的背水一战也将毫无意义。

“然后将他们带进死亡毒雾的陷阱。陷阱的布置一定要在达米安察觉前完成。那些死亡毒雾的货物运到了吗？”

卢锡安右手边一位商人模样的男性点了点头。

死亡毒雾，达米安，这分明是要彻彻底底杀了达米安。亚历山大握紧拳站起来，达米安发动了叛乱，可达米安也值得被拯救，他常年接受的教会思想令他再也无法保持沉默：“父亲，但这样达米安会死的。”

“没错，还有那些叛军和黑环的术士。”亚历山大面前一个面相刻薄的人接了话，“还有别的废话要说吗，小孩？”

“哈德文，让他说。”卢锡安抬手示意那个叫哈德文的刻薄男人停止挖苦亚历山大，随即把亚历山大叫到身边，“孩子，达米安背叛了我们，你忘了吗？”

“如果不是我的背叛，达米安也不会背叛整个绿维珑。”亚历山大控制自己不去想达米安离开那天发生的事，“他也许值得有另一次机会。”

几乎所有内阁的人都对亚历山大的想法嗤之以鼻，只有卢锡安双手撑着桌子，严肃地看着他的儿子：“你真的这么认为吗？”

亚历山大在神谕的注视下滚动了一下喉结：“是的。”

众人沉默良久，最后只有卢锡安打破了沉默的局面，他直起腰，呼出一口气：“他曾是我的孩子，也许吧。”

几个内阁的老头子倒吸了一口气，剩下的人则是在等待卢锡安接下来的命令。亚历山大本以为这就是结束，但神谕接下来的话让他不得不认真对待。

“陷阱的位置移到这些精灵的居住区，树木种类多且道路错综繁杂，应该能困住一批主力，然而困不住达米安。我可以趁机同他对峙，最好的情况便是亲手将他押解回城。”

卢锡安只字不提最坏的情况，在场众人心里一清二楚，如果卢锡安占下风达米安会毫不犹豫地弑父。

亚历山大不敢相信自己的父亲竟然为了他而在战术上作出妥协，甚至作出了危及性命的决定。也许不仅仅是为了亚历山大自己，他想，也许神谕依旧深爱着达米安呢？

“亚历山大，好孩子。”卢锡安的声音将他从胡思乱想中拽了出来，“我不想让你的手沾满鲜血，但是……”

亚历山大在等他的父亲下一句话。

“……我不得不这么做。亚历山大，这一营的士兵到时候会触发陷阱，你负责下达命令。无论付出什么代价，都要杀死那些主力的术士们。”

没有一个人提出反对意见，或许是因为所有人都因卢锡安临时改变的决定震惊得无法组织语言。

无论付出什么代价，包括杀死居住区的精灵吗？

“父亲，我爱您，我也同样爱达米安。”亚历山大的语气比他自己想象得要干巴巴，“无论付出什么代价。”

卢锡安再一次露出了微笑：“好孩子，我也爱你。”

他从内阁中点了一个名，白衣白发的女性站了出来，朝卢锡安行了个礼。

“达利斯，这两天替我照顾这个孩子吧。”

“是。”

当亚历山大被达利斯领出结界离开会议时，他们背后爆发出巨大的争吵声和质疑声。但这些都与亚历山大无关了。

 

主教的鞋底踩在被信徒踩过无数遍，早已被踩实的软垫上。卢锡安的雕像越来越近，接着他踏出第二步，浓稠的血腥气扩散到他肺中，他发现那雕像与卢锡安出征的模样是何等相似。

 

神圣的神谕在苦战中依旧神圣。秘银陨铁锻出的甲流转着祝福的源力光芒。只是那天没有太阳，若是在晴天中迎战，神谕的气势怕只增不减。

亚历山大站在眺望台上，看着底下不断扩散的墨蓝色烟雾，只在地狱中会有的惨叫来到了人间。他低头便能看见黑环成员堆得像小山一样的尸体，同样的，也有无辜的原住民的尸体。远处的树木被术士们用烈火魔法点燃了，黑烟窜逃到天空，与乌云融到一块。

树木烧焦与血液的味道搅合在一起，像是天生一对般分不开，淡淡地弥漫开来。

闻起来像死亡。亚历山大硬下心肠，不去看那些惨死之人的脸。那些精灵只是为了挽回亲人必须付出的代价罢了。

他向死亡之雾的边缘望去，两个人影对峙着，其中一人分明就是他的神谕父亲，而另一个着黑甲的人便是达米安。他看见他的父亲一步一挨地接近了达米安，原本圣洁的银甲挂满腐朽的肉块和即将干涸的血液。

这边战线的士兵们已经开始收拾残局了。亚历山大暗暗担心起卢锡安，希望父亲能成功将达米安带回来，成全这个家。

亚历山大隐约能听见神谕的吼声，但他根本听不清神谕究竟对达米安说了什么。他只能看见达米安步步紧逼，直到他拔出剑，强迫卢锡安拔剑应战。

事情发展出乎意料，或是不出所料。卢锡安也下了必死的决心，拼尽了全力在达米安近身的那一瞬挥剑。

亚历山大看见一颗头颅在空中划了一条弧线，血液泉涌样喷向天空染脏了卢锡安的盔甲。神谕面前无头的躯体缓缓跪下，软倒在土地上。

不，不应该是这样的。亚历山大抓紧了木质栏杆，他想冲下去，冲到达米安那里，想办法救回他的哥哥，他的双腿却不争气地挪不开步子。他双膝颤抖着僵硬在原地，远远地看着自己的父亲捡回了达米安的头颅，放到那软倒的尸体边。

亚历山大本以为这就是结束。

从更远处的树林中一条龙冲了出来，它的翼展极长，遮云蔽日。口中的火焰明亮得堪比太阳。而这条龙显然并不是神谕的安排。

那条龙破空长啸，随后朝着神谕的方向俯冲了下来。巨龙扑打翅膀的热浪扑在亚历山大脸上，仿佛他面前就有一团火焰要将他吞吃进去。

神谕的圣体在巨龙面前不堪一击，连那刀枪不入的盔甲也同纸糊的般，尖锐的龙牙直接穿透了卢锡安的心脏。神谕的躯体与一块布无异，被龙扔向空中，伴着烈焰的龙息点燃了神谕，最后那一团圣火在众目睽睽之下掉进死亡之雾的海中。

最后那头巨龙口吐人言，仰天长啸：“为了混沌之主！”

亚历山大无法回想混沌之主究竟是不是达米安，他失去了思考的能力。他只觉得心脏抽搐，巨龙的烈焰也在烧灼着他的五脏六腑，烧得他失去了意识，跟死尸一样倒在地上。

 

主教迈出最后一步，进入了大教堂，站在鲜血之路的入口。两边的血池内跪满了信徒，他们用刀在自己的皮肤上划开口子，让自己的血也流入血池，成为血池中的一滴。

亚历山大并不打算进入血池，而血池中的信徒表情呆滞，眼神迷茫，也根本没有注意到主教的到来。主教掀起自己比起十年前要华丽得多的教袍，跪在入口，从腰侧摸出自己的匕首。

_“我奉上我的鲜血！噢，卢锡安，请回来吧！”_

他卷起了自己左手臂的袖子，锋利的刀尖紧贴他小臂内侧的肌肤。

_“我奉上我的灵魂！噢，卢锡安，请回来吧！”_

刀刃刺入皮肤的那一刻并不疼，于是主教顺势拉了长长的一道口子，血很快便渗了出来。

亚历山大高举受伤的手臂，目不转睛地看着内殿卢锡安栩栩如生的雕像，以儿子的身份呼唤他的父亲：

“我奉上我的鲜血！父亲，请回来吧！”

“我奉上我的灵魂！父亲，请回来吧！”

当他的手臂被自己的血染得棕红，亚历山大终于在失血过多的幻觉中听见卢锡安在叫他的名字，回应着他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很少写万字以上的文章（以上的都被我坑了）这篇文章本来是我某个雷雨天听亚历山大那首角色歌产生的想法，被我写下来了。当时感觉并不是很满意，于是最近重新写了一遍，本来预估5k字的文变成了1w多字。
> 
> 我一开始是想写卢锡安作为父亲是如何影响达米安和亚历山大的，所以原本我给它取名叫《父亲》。但是后来写着写着我感觉《谎言之下》这个标题更好点。因为卢锡安的死亡是个谎言，达米安的生也是个谎言，亚历山大则是在谎言之下长大的孩子。
> 
> 卢锡安我感觉他是可以让达米安不往邪恶的道路走，只是伊戈娜成了那个卢锡安不得不去消灭的不稳定因素，于是导致达米安毅然决然地倒戈。而亚历山大，我觉得他就是个懦弱的，听爸爸话的好孩子，被父亲和父亲的使者（达利斯）操控。即使在游戏里他都想让自己更加接近神性，接近父亲。最后这对兄弟和这个不会当爸爸的爸爸酿出了一场悲剧，which我还是挺喜闻乐见的（喂！）


End file.
